1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and, more particularly, to a 3D image display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the display of 3D image in the 3D image display device is achieved by using technologies to form binocular disparity of eyes of an observer. However, the observer usually needs to wear a pair of 3D eyeglasses to watch the display of 3D image. Even though autostereoscopy technique provided for allowing observers to view 3D image without wearing 3D eyeglasses has been applied to the display device, autostereoscopy technique is not satisfactory in depth of field and accommodation to human eyes. Hence, it still needs to use two eyes of the observer for 3D image formation.
FIG. 1 is a system known as a super multi view (SMV) system for providing the 3D image that can be seen by the observer with single eye. The system divides an image data into 72 to 128 light paths, and one of the observer's eyes receives at least two of the 72 to 128 light paths. Every two light paths received by the observer's eye form an acute angle of 0.2 to 0.4 degrees, so that the observer is capable to see a 3D image by single eye. However, in the system, one image data needs to be divided into at least 72 parts, and only two parts can be received by the observer. It results in a great amount of resolution loss. Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved 3D image system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.